


You've Been Gone Eight Weeks

by blustersquall



Series: Cullen Rutherford x Nevena Trevelyan [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Couple, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after she returns from the wilds of Thedas after an extended length of time, Cullen convinces Inquisitor Nevena Trevelyan to remain in bed a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Gone Eight Weeks

Awakening to the sensation of Cullen’s warm, rough fingertips ghosting across her bare skin was one of Nevena’s favourite ways to wake up.

Always, his touch garnered the same reaction from her body, her skin would prickle, her muscles would twitch and her whole body would start to tingle from the tips of her fingers.

As far as being awoken by someone went, Cullen’s methods were preferable to any other efforts she had ever experienced.

She opened her eyes as she rolled over towards his bulk and body heat. He had a soft smile gracing his lips. Warm eyes and mussed hair, his curls clearly visible and unkempt, the way she liked it.

"Mornin’…" Nevena sighed. She stretched, arms above her head and shuddered as her muscles tightened and then relaxed.

Cullen chuckled against her ear, a sound she loved, that sent a pleasurable shudder down her spine to hear so close. “Sleep well?”

She nodded drowsily. “Mhm-hm.” She always slept well her first night back at Skyhold after being away for any period of time.

To be in her own bed, surrounded by her things helped relieve the constant pit of anxiety she felt while out in the wilds of Thedas. That Cullen was there to press against and fall asleep in the embrace of, was an added bonus to being back at home.

Laughing through his nose, Cullen pressed his lips to her forehead affectionately. “Good.”

For a while, they lay in comfortable silence. Cullen’s top hand continued tickle and caress Nevena’s flesh, while the arm he had beneath her pillows bent at the elbow enabling him to gently twist loose tendrils of golden hair around his fingers.

Nevena breathed easily for what felt like the first time in weeks.

Sounds of people beginning to bustle around in the main hall reached them from beyond the door. Voices trying to be kept hush in the early morning as guards changed duty, but failing as they talked and laughed.

"I have to get up." Nevena groaned, rubbing her face in her hands to wake herself up. "Leliana will want to know about the fort. And I’m sure there’s a pile of letters for me to wade through."

She started to move, began the arduous ask of extracting herself from Cullen’s embrace and unwillingly leaving his warmth. He resisted, curling his hands and arms around her body and pulling her towards him.

"You’ve been gone for eight weeks." He grumbled, voice rough, lips against her skin, his stubble scratching a little.

"That long?"

"Yes." Cullen told her shortly. "You can stay in bed a while longer."

"Shirk my duties to stay in bed with you?" Nevena gasped playfully, a look of mock horror on her face. "What will people say?"

Cullen growled against her neck, “nothing to our faces.” He began nibbling the lobe of Nevena’s ear as she laughed.

His fingers returned to her torso, resuming their slow journey across her flesh, tickling her and causing her blood to excite. She could feel her magic quivering, a low hum under her skin reacting to Cullen’s touch.

He caressed her with reverence, with worship, with more deliberate fingers this time. His wandering hand disappeared beneath her bed shirt, digits dancing across her breasts, circling her nipples causing them to peak into the rough texture of his palm when he slid his hands across them, digging his fingers into her flesh.

Nevena arched her back into his hand, a soft moan escaping her mouth. His teeth and lips addressed her ear, her cheek and her neck feverishly. His breath was sticky on her skin as he felt his way across her body. She watched his hand, his fingers, enraptured by their slow, purposeful movements.

The muscles in her abdomen twitched and jumped in reaction to the slow glide of his fingertips. Cullen shifted, nestling the thigh of his top leg between Nevena’s. He nudged her growing heat, pressing against her slowly moving his leg so she could feel his thigh through her flimsy underclothes.

Tingles shivered up her spine. She moved of her own accord, rocking her hips against Cullen’s thigh with urgency, grinding the crux of her body against his toned muscles, building her own pleasure.

Cullen listened as he kissed her neck and her pulse point throbbed against his nose. She knew he enjoyed hearing her, watching her. Knew that from where he had his head bent into her shoulder he had a view of her hips moving against him and would enjoy the sight.

Breaths became harder to take as heat began to build and throb between her thighs and in her belly. Nevena rose her hips off the mattress for better purchase, moaning hoarsely as Cullen adjusted his leg.

Taking Nevena by surprise, Cullen slid his fingers down across her torso leaving her breasts unattended.

His leg moved enough to allow his hand into the juncture between her legs and his thigh. He cupped her through her small clothes, fingers slowly gliding against her heat. A soft pressure from his thumb against her caused Nevena to swallow hard as he circled and rubbed her.

Nevena rose her hips against his hand, whimpering his name weakly. Cullen chuckled beside her ear. A moment later her small clothes were somewhere down her legs and she had his bare hand against her.

His fingertips teased against her entrance, becoming coated in her arousal. Flickering his thumb across the sensitive hooded nub, Nevena shuddered, grunted and dug her fingers into Cullen’s shoulder. She felt his fingers slide inside her easily, arcing upwards, and then slowly being withdrawn.

Nevena snatched Cullen’s hand, keeping it stationary between her legs. He continued the torment of his thumb against her, circling and nudging, listening to the sharp breaths she took.

Her skin glowed, she could barely see straight as she tried to open her eyes and look at the ceiling, tried to find a focus.

Cullen’s lips nibbled hers, his teeth tugging softly on her bottom lip, earning a moan from Nevena’s mouth and a desperate attempt to snatch his mouth with hers. He avoided her attempts, meeting her wide-eyed gaze. She saw his honey eyes dark and burning into her, making her insides squirm and twist pleasurably.

"Something wrong?" Cullen asked, voice low slightly ragged.

Nevena shook her head, licking her lips, unable to focus beyond the torment between her thighs and the growing heat in her gut. Every inch of her body felt alight with pleasurable flames caused by Cullen and the attention he gave, the way he worshiped her. She could see vaguely her skin flushed all over and her freckles darker because of it.

Cullen lay soft kisses at the corners of her mouth, avoiding the puckering of her lips as she grunted irritably when he refused to kiss her properly. His fingers slowly moved in and out of her, guided by Nevena’s grip and her hips as they rose into his hand and rocked.

"Nevena, look at me." Cullen ordered softly. She managed to catch his gaze before her eyelids slid closed and she arched her head back, a low moan spilling out of her mouth between breaths. Cullen repeated the action, pressing inside her with his fingers. Nevena’s back arched, she clutched fruitlessly at his back with her free hand. "Tell me what you want."

She could barely think, barely breathe and he wanted her tell him what to do, what she wanted. Had she not been breathless, she might have laughed. Instead another low groan of Cullen’s name fell from her lips.

Nevena heard him chuckle.

There was movement, his hand that had been around behind her pillows reached down and pulled up the loose fabric of her shirt exposing her breasts to the morning air.

She felt his mouth against her shoulder, moving down leaving a hot track from his tongue. He bit at her breasts, drawing slight hisses from Nevena’s mouth and then there was warmth and the velvet caress of Cullen’s tongue around one nipple as he drew it into his mouth while the fingers of his free hand teased the other.

He suckled, tickling with his the tip of his tongue. Circling the erect peak, murmuring and humming at the back of his throat which caused vibrations to ripple across Nevena’s back and down, increasing the rising pulse between her legs.

Cullen’s fingers continued their remorseless attack inside her, his thumb never tiring as he continued to assault her senses with his touch.

Nevena bit her lips.

Each time she opened her eyes the ceiling was less in focus than it had been before. She alternated burying her free hand into Cullen’s hair and into the sheets beneath her, tearing at the material with her nails.

The heat building in her belly burst inside her and was suddenly crashing over her in waves, swallowing her whole and smothering her senses. Everything tightened and bunched. She clenched around Cullen’s hand and fingers.

"Cullen—!" His name was a gasp, a strained cry with her head buried back into her pillows and his hand clamped firmly between her thighs to prevent any further movement as she rode her the surge of bliss which rocketed through her. 

Shocks of lightning escaped from her finger tips, shooting across Cullen’s back and into the mattress.

Her skin prickled, her magic fizzling beneath the surface as she sucked air into her lungs.

Below her chin, Cullen chuckled softly, moving his lips back up her chest and kissing her soundly. He slid his fingers out of her, stroking the inside of her naked thighs.

Nevena rolled onto her side, burying her hands into his hair as her sweat slid across her back and was absorbed into the sheets. She kissed him hard and unforgiving, teeth clacking and tongues meeting as she breathed hard through her nose, inhaling his scent and swallowing his laughter.

Bare chest to bare chest, Cullen manipulated Nevena’s top leg up to hook up over his hip.

While she occupied his lips, he shuffled his cotton bed trousers down his thighs until he could kick them off. He held his cock steady, slowly stroking his shaft and guiding himself towards Nevena’s heat and teasing the head against her entrance.

Nevena bit at Cullen’s lower lip, brows furrowing in frustration at his constant need to tease her. She grunted softly, winding her arms around his shoulders before tightening her leg around him, pushing her heel into the back of his thigh and guiding him inside her unceremoniously.

Cullen bit back a gasp to be consumed so readily. Her heat around him sweet and intense, making him feel light-headed to be surrounded so completely by her, wrapped up, tangled, within her arms and legs.

Nevena swallowed her breath enjoying the way Cullen felt inside her. Familiar, searing and perfect. She took the moment as Cullen did, to appreciate the sense of union and completeness they both garnered from being together so intimately, especially after she had been away for any length of time.

The night before she had been too exhausted to do much more than sleep.

Now, she smiled against his skin, neither of them moving for the moment, simply laying with each other, Cullen nestled inside and against her, basking in the glow of one another, sharing soft murmurs and kisses of sheer, unbridled adoration.

As Cullen adjusted his body to be more comfortable, Nevena tensed, then he was slowly rocking into her, holding her top leg, his hand and fingers pressing into her thigh. He buried his free hand into Nevena’s hair at the base of her skull, angling her head to kiss her.

She breathed through her nose, gasping air into her mouth when Cullen’s lips left hers, which they did frequently when the need to groan or murmur her name arose. She squeezed around him, grinding and rising her hips to meet his as best she could lying on her side. She slipped her hands and fingers into his hair, laying her forehead on Cullen’s as he drove into her from below.

His breath shuddered, burning her skin.

Nevena saw sweat cling to his forehead, watched droplets slide down his neck.

As if sensing her watching, his eyes which had been closed, suddenly opened meeting hers. They stared, gazes unmoving from the other, breath mingling, lips touching but no kisses exchanged beyond brief attempts, each lost in the other, body and soul.

Cullen rocked and thrust, sighs of her name, soft grunts and moans falling from his mouth and into hers freely.

Nevena squeezed around him, not just her internal muscles, but she dug her heel into the backs of his thighs, her hands into the muscles of his back, clinging to him and tracing the contours she could reach.

He rolled them without warning to be above her. Still he dug one hand into her thigh, holding her leg away from her body to drive into her, the sensation causing excitement to swell inside and rise up Nevena’s spine. The feeling of him inside and around her causing her to utter his name in a strained murmur.

Nevena smothered her face into Cullen’s shoulder, peeking up at the ceiling while Cullen buried his face into the crook of her neck. She wound her fingers of one hand up into his hair, the other scratched across the top of his shoulder, leaving red marks in their wake. Cullen’s vacant hand tore into the bed sheet beside her head, clutching and ripping the fabric under him as he touched her deeply and her muscles contracted around him, his strokes hard and fervent.

"Cull—" Nevena’s gasp of his name remained unfinished as he claimed her mouth roughly for a moment and then pressed his forehead against hers, focusing his gaze on her eyes. Sweat dampened the roots of his hair in her hand. His breath stung Nevena’s lips as her mouth hung open slightly and she tried to pull air into her lungs.

Cullen nibbled her bottom lip, which earned him moan and attempts at reciprocation.

Nevena felt him grasp hungrily for her hip. He thrust into her more erratically, recklessly, his fingers leaving marks in her skin.

The noise he made with his head arched back was somewhere between a whimper and a moan, then Cullen’s mouth crushed hers. She felt his body shudder, felt the beat of his heart ricochet through him, felt it thrum all through his limbs and cause him to all but vibrate in her hands.

Breathing hard, Cullen slid his arms under Nevena’s sweaty back to hold her against him as he lay on top of her, taking most of his weight on his arms.

They spoke with slow kisses and soft murmurs, no words leaving either ones mouth for some time while Cullen remained comfortably inside Nevena with his lips on hers, dragging out the comfort and privacy of their afterglow.

"I missed you…" Cullen sighed finally, ghosting kisses across her face.

Nevena nipped Cullen’s bottom lip. “I missed you, too.”

"Eight weeks is too long for you to be away from me." Stated Cullen, his tone deepening with the authority he used when dealing with recruits.

Smiling a little, Nevena mapped the scars and muscles of Cullen’s back with her fingers, reacquainting herself with his body once more. She nuzzled his cheek, her mouth and lips closing around his ear lobe as she spoke. “It’s a necessary evil. I am the Inquisitor after all.”

Cullen groaned. From her attentions to his ear or in reaction to her words, Nevena wasn’t certain. He released a slow, unsteady breath when she ceased and she leaned back into the pillows.

"Was it really eight weeks?" She asked.

"Yes."

Her brows furrowed, “it didn’t feel that long to me.”

"I imagine it wouldn’t when you’re out killing dragons, Venatori and Maker knows what else," Cullen retorted a little sharpness to his voice. "But here, every day feels like a week."

"Poor Commander." Nevena soothed, mocking him playfully. "Do you keep a calendar and mark down the days I’m gone?" She asked, pretending to swoon dramatically, "do you wander the ramparts and the battlements staring into the horizon, waiting for me to return on my shining steed?" Cullen rolled his eyes. "Do you chase messengers in the hopes the letters they carried were from me?" Nevena giggled, biting her bottom lip in response to Cullen’s raised eyebrow and his unimpressed expression.

She teased his hair around her fingers, kissing his jaw line and his throat.

"Have you spoken to Josephine?" He asked seriously.

"No." Nevena replied, gently teasing his Adam’s apple with her teeth. "Why?"

Cullen swallowed, “because you’re not completely wrong.”

Nevena jerked her head up to look at him, eyes bright, shining with unhidden glee. “You’re joking.”

Clearing his throat, Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have marked the days you were away on a calendar.” He avoided Nevena’s eyes though he could clearly see her smile growing. “Also, both Josephine and Leliana may have now prohibited me from approaching any messengers unless they come to me first.” Beneath him, Nevena laughed covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound. Cullen rolled his eyes, blush creeping up his neck and staining his ears. “I told you, I miss you when you’re away.” He explained.

"I know." Nevena sighed, smiling, "and that’s sweet. I miss you too when I’m not here." She kissed his scar. "Hopefully once the Breach is closed and Corypheus is gone I won’t have to be away so much or so long." Cullen kissed the end of her nose, which she wrinkled in response. "Once everything is done, maybe you and I can have more mornings lazing around in bed like this."

A roguish grin spread across Cullen’s lips. “I think I could get on board with that.” He claimed Nevena’s mouth, silencing the words that began to rise from her throat. Nevena teased her hand through his hair and stroked his back, returning his kiss earnestly.

Below them, a rather hesitant knock on Nevena’s door caused them to break apart.

"Inquisitor?" A tentative male voice came through the door, "Si-Sister Leliana has been asking for you for some time. Y-yo-you’re late for a meeting with her."

"Maker’s breath…" Cullen groaned, dropping his forehead to Nevena’s shoulder.

The messenger continued. “And… i-if C-Co-Commander Cullen is th-there…” Cullen head snapped up. He growled at the back of his throat, “Knight-Captain Rylen h-ha-has arrived with reports for you on Red Templar movement.”

"Go. Away." Barked Cullen, forcing Nevena to stifle her laughter against his shoulder.

"Y-yes, ser!"

A moment of silence told them both the messenger had departed.

"That wasn’t very nice of you." Nevena scolded gently. "He was only doing his job."

Cullen groaned in disapproval as Nevena coaxed him off her and slid out of his embrace. She wrapped herself in a sheet as she stood with a small wobble, turning to face Cullen once she was covered up.

"The Inquisition never sleeps, remember." Nevena told him as she bent at her waist, kissing the bridge of his nose. "Back to work, Commander."


End file.
